


Mine

by dvg



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Insecure Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Secret Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvg/pseuds/dvg
Summary: Eddie and Buck have been secretly dating for a few months. Eddie is starting to hate it. He just wants Buck to himself.Maybe it's time to tell the world.But in their own time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Mine

Eddie can't remember the exact moment he realized he was in love with his best friend.

But he did remember, in vivid color, the moment he finally decided to act on his feelings.

It was two months ago, Eddie remembers. His relationship with Ana had ended before it had even began and to be honest he hadn't even been sad about it. He'd been relieved.

And that's when things started to change, when he really started to believe that he was meant to be alone, that having a romantic connection with someone just wasn't in the cards.

Until that night the team was fighting an apartment fire and he and Buck had been separated.

It was when Buck emerged from a burning building carrying a five year old little girl who had been hiding in her bedroom, clutching a stuffed rabbit. The flames were so hot and Eddie knew they were both lucky to have made it out alive. 

They saved lives every day, but there was just something about that night, something about watching Buck watch the little girl embrace her grief stricken parents who thought they had lost their only child, that changed everything for Eddie.

He realized for the first time that night that he was in love, that the thought of Buck being trapped inside a burning building with little to next hope of making it out alive tore his heart apart, making Eddie regret the millions of times before that he should have told him how he felt.

How'd he'd always felt but just didn't know it.

Later that night when their shift had ended, Eddie remembers the way he cornered Buck after everyone else had left. 

He remembers all the things he finally spoke out loud and the passionate kiss that had followed after.

_I love you. I think I have since the moment I laid eyes on you I just didn't know it._

_I was so scared I was going to lose you._

_I can't stand the thought of walking away from this, from you._

_If there's even the smallest chance you feel the same..._

* * *

_He's mine,_ Eddie thinks as he watches the spectacle in front of him. Two girls, fawning all over Buck because he'd been a part of the team that had saved them from an incidient in the shopping centre behind them.

Eddie pretends to be interested in Chim and Hen's ongoing debate about the newest episode of some show (to be honest, Eddie wasn't paying attention and has no idea what show they're talking about, but he pretends to look interested).

But he doesn't say anything, doesn't let on that he hates the way the blond is laying her hand on Buck's shoulder, no doubt thanking him _again_ for saving her life.

 _Please_ , Eddie thinks, then snorts.

"What was that?" Hen says, turning to him.

"Nothing," Eddie says, turning his attention back to them. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying how lucky I think Buck is going to get tonight," Chim says, and it takes all of Eddie's strength not to let on that the very thought of Buck leaving with one of those girls makes his stomach twist into knots. He trusts Buck, he knows he has nothing to worry about, but he also knows how attractive Buck is, that women are always flirting with him. Just because Buck never acts on it or reciprocates those feelings doesn't change the jealousy coursing through his veins.

But not that he'll ever admit it.

He's only half listening to the rest of their conversation, but by the time Buck walks up behind him Eddie is joking around with Chim about Maddie's latest cravings and the latest Dodgers game the night before when he was forced to miss a five run inning because she just had to have frozen yogurt at that precise moment when the game was getting good.

"What's so funny?" Buck lays an arm casually around Eddie's shoulders.

"Chim was just telling me how your sister is driving him nuts with all her weird pregnancy cravings," Eddie says, as he looks around the parking lot for any sign that the girls that had been all over Buck were still around.

Thankfully, they weren't.

"Don't tell her I said that," Chim muttered. "I'll never hear the end of it."

Buck held up his hands. "I wouldn't dare. She's due any day now and she gets moodier every day. I value my life, thank you very much."

"So did you get their phone number?" Chim asks, and Eddie narrows his eyes but no one seems to notice. Sometimes he forgets that no one knows about them, that to everyone else him and Buck are just friends.

"Who?" Buck asks.

Eddie rolls his eyes.

"Those girls you were talking to," Chim says. "You know the ones that couldn't keep their hands off you after you pulled them to safety."

"Not my type," Buck says and shrugs.

"Since when?" Hen says as she pockets her cell phone after ending a brief call to her wife, letting her know she would be home for dinner. 

Eddie held his breath and congratulated himself for not letting how uncomfortable he really was with this conversation show on his face.

"I don't hit on everything that moves you know," Buck mutters before he turns to Eddie. "Tell her, Eddie."

Eddie held up his hands. "Don't look at me, you were the one that went over there in the first place."

"I just wanted to make sure they were okay!"

Eddie snorts. "Right."

"Eddie..." Buck says, realizing for the first time that what happened with those two girls (and honestly, he doesn't even remember their names) bothered him.

The look they share reminds Eddie of earlier this morning when he had pushed Buck up against the counter in the bathroom and kissed him. The way Buck's eyes had darkened from just one kiss, which had only heightened Eddie's desire for him. They rarely let themselves get too carried away before a shift, but this morning something had come over the two of them.

Not that was Eddie was complaining.

Buck removes his arm from Eddie's shoulders and turns towards the fire truck, putting an abrupt end to their secret conversation.

"Buck..." Eddie reaches for Buck's arm. "They were just teasing you," he says when Chim and Hen are out of sight.

Buck glanced at Eddie, slightly embarrassed for letting Chim and Hen get to him. "I know, but you could have backed me up a little, you know? That's what _boyfriends_ do."

Eddie's mouth curved, a look he saved for Buck and Buck alone. He leaned forward, but then he remembered that they weren't alone, that they were out in the open, and he stepped back. He was just about to kiss Buck in public, he thought in a panic. What the hell had he been thinking?

"They're waiting for us," Eddie says, clearing his throat. "We better go."

"You were going to kiss me," Buck says, and the way his face lit up at that realization had Eddie's heart melting all over again for this man. 

"I was thinking about it," Eddie says before he jumps up into the truck. "Hurry up, Buckley."

Buck grins and jumps in the truck behind him, taking up his place right beside Eddie, who wasn't just his best friend or a fellow fire fighter anymore. Eddie was _his boyfriend_ and he wanted to scream it from the rooftops. Keeping this secret the past few months was killing him, but at the same time he wanted to keep it between the two of them for just a little longer.


End file.
